You are Here
by mrs.Franny.Robinson
Summary: After setting off on her voyage Alice meets someone who seems strangely familliar and finds herself falling into trouble all over again. Continuation of the film ending! xxx
1. You again

**SPOILER ALERT!!!**

**Right. As my readers know I am a pokemon fic writer so the question is "why are you writing an Alice in Wonderland fic?" truth is I had been researching this film for two years, saw it, loved it, got to the ending and was like "what the hell!! Where is the hatter!!" **

**I do not own Alice in Wonderland, if I did I would have changed the ending :(**

Alice stood on the grand ship that her business partner had acquired. It was all very grey.

Alice had never really cared for grey things

The whole ship was grey, even the people on board were grey in their own way. Grey eyes or grey hair or simply grey personalities.

Alice prided herself on being anything but grey. She was in fact very blue.

She suddenly felt something light land on her shoulder.

Absolum. There was no doubt about it. It was truly him.

She had to admit that he was an awfully hansom butterfly. He shone the most exquisite shade of turquoise Alice had seen since she left Underland.

Oh how she longed to return, back to her dear friends. The White Queen, Cheshire Cat….the Hatter. He had been plaguing her mind since she left. He had entranced her from the moment they met. She had known men all her life and yet he stood out amongst them all. He rose above the lords and the dukes without having a penny to his name, or any sanity. She smiled. She missed his smile, his mood swings, the riddles. Even his eyes. They were so green…

Alice suddenly found herself tripping upon the ropes on the floor. She braced herself to feel a rough bash against the deck. She opened her eyes. She had stopped? She then noticed the pair of hands holding her up.

"are you alright there madam?"

Hatter?! No, it wasn't him…and yet this young man was undoubtedly the Hatter. He spoke in such a gentle Scottish accent, his wild, untamed chestnut hair… his beautiful green eyes.

"Madam? Are you quite alright? Would you like me to fetch the doctor?"

"oh no no I am quite fine, honestly"

"wonderful!" he chuckled as he glanced back to the young girl. She was quite remarkable. Her golden hair flowed freely behind her back. Her bright blue eyes which seemed so kind, and yet at the same time looked fiery and stubborn. She was like no girl he had ever seen, yet their was a part of him that felt he had known her much longer.

" thank you for catching me….I am afraid that I am quite clumsy"

"No problem Miss. I must admit that I am quite accident prone myself! Constantly tripping and falling over tables, chairs, people, animals, rabbit holes even!" he began to laugh

"R-rabbit holes? Hmm, I have problems of my own with rabbit holes…" she too began to laugh. She wasn't quite sure why, but his laughter had spread its way to her lips. His whole personality and nature was purely infectious. He was so kind natured, so child like whilst holding a mature persona.

He then pulled down into a bow.

"Where are my manners Miss, my Name is Terrance Mc Dorman, from Glasgow. And may I ask your name?" he politely smiled at Alice whilst holding in his laughter over being so formal. Alice suppressed her giggling and curtsied

"Pleasure to meet you Terrence Mc Dorman of Glasgow, My name is Alice Knightly of London"

"_The_ Alice?" Terrance jumped back in surprise whilst Alice had frozen from his question '_The_ Alice? He sounds just like them'

"Y-yes, well I suppose if you mean myself as Alice or maybe you are thinking another Alice you may be referring to…."

"I mean, are you the Alice who organised this whole expedition and began the idea of opening business with china?" Alice then noticed that his entire demeanour had changed. Now he seemed uncomfortable and almost…afraid. She could understand though. He looked like he worked on the ship and, in all fairness, to be seen offending the financier or conductor of the voyage would be a sure way of him getting fired.

"yes….that would be me"

"I am terribly sorry for being so disrespectful Madam. I apologise for anything I might have said to offend you" he bowed again as he began to leave. Alice quickly ran over to him.

"No, please don't go! You haven't offended me in the slightest! In fact you are the only person on this ship who has actually spoken to me like a regular human being." she smiled at the young man as they moved to look out on to the ocean.

" I cannot imagine anyone speaking to you without the highest respect miss Knightly" he smiled gently at her and turned back to the ocean

"Please Terrance call me Alice."

"of course…. Alice" they both stood in comfortable silence as England began to fade into the distance "are you looking forward to the voyage Alice? I cannot imagine a young lady of your stature has ever sailed half way across the world"

" no I haven't but I have faced much worse than years at sea" Alice then began to remember her horrific duel with the Jabberwocky and the devastating turmoil Underland had faced.

"what sort of things?" Alice was stunned to find that firstly he wanted an example but also that he sounded quite concerned about her well fare. This thought brought a strong blush to her face.

"Horrible things…like….uh…Camden! Yes! Camden market on a Saturday morning would have to be the most horrendous sight I have ever seen" a long shot but it was the first thing that came to her head. Terrance laughed warmly and turned towards Alice again.

"Yes that does sound quite horrific. Back in Glasgow I used to work In a shop near the markets and the racket was quite unbearable."

"what was your line of profession?"

" Millinery; hat making" he began to laugh again. Alice had begun to long for his laughter even more. "not that there is much hat making for me to do in this profession. My fathers shop burnt down so I have signed myself up to assist in any way I can to rebuild it"

"that is very honourable of you to do so. And if you ask me Terrance;" Alice looked deeply into his eyes and smiled "I think you will assist us in more ways than you can imagine" _Assist us….assist me_

_Alice turned around and began to walk with Terrance down the stairs_

"_Now Mister Mc Dorman are you any good at riddles?"_

_So. What did ya think? Not my usual cup of tea but I quite enjoyed writing this. Sorry its short but college has been hectic at the moment! Infact I have enjoyed writing this so much I might continue it! I have a couple of ideas that I might use like the Knave being on the ship as well, wanting revenge against Alice whilst still having that creepy fascination he had with her in the film…OH the dark situations that could happen! :P please review and tell me if you want sequels! LOVE xxxxxxxx_


	2. Sweetest Dreams and Nightmares

Thankies to everyone who reviewed! I have, as you can see, decided to continue this into a story YAY! I shall try to update as often as possible but I am currently performing in 2 shows on the same nights all week! So im a tad stressed! Xxxx

"_Alice! Your back for tea how wonderful!" the Hatter called over from his chair. _

"_why hello there Hatter! And hello to you all aswell" Alice turned to the March Hare, the Doormouse and Chessur, whom had taken a spot on Alice's lap. Alice grinned and had a cup of tea. She was quickly halted by a large gasp from the hatter_

"_what is it Hatter? Whats wrong?"_

"_Alice…..you have more muchness!!" the hatter was beaming in delight. Alice soon noticed that the whole time she had been there she had been grinning like Chessur himself._

"_yes you most certainly have much more muchness about you! You are overflowing with so much muchness! I dare say I know what has caused this increase in muchyness!" Alice chuckled at his muchness rant and inclined her head prompting him to continue._

"_you have met my Another in the Upperland!"_

"_your Another?"_

"_Why yes! Ever other has an Another in an other world! My Another has met you in the Upperland!"_

"_oh if you mean Terrance…I did think there was a similarity between the two of you." Alice began to feel her cheeks burning up at the mention of his name. when she had feelings for the hatter she believed that it was an infactuation that would heal itself over time, but Terrance….he was a whole different pot of tea entirely._

"_Hatter I do hate to be a burden but it seems our dear Alice needs to be getting back now. And besides, if your Another has met Alice who knows how far away __**his**__ Another is…." Chessur purred as he floated from her lap._

"_of course Chessur, you are absolutely right. Alice;" Hatter turned towards her and had a serious look in his eyes. "keep close to my Another. He may not know who you or I are and what Underland is but he does know that he needs to protect you. Alice, the Jabberwocky was a terrifying beast but this another does not have to fight an army to get to you, they could grab you at this very instant and cause you more harm than any of us would ever want to imagine."_

_Everything started to disappear before Alice's eyes. She was no longer sat by Hatters side. She was stood in a vast, cold area of darkness. She suddenly heard hatters voice cry out to her_

_. "Alice we need you to wake up!" a terrifying shiver ran through Alice's spine. She shut her yes tightly to dispel it. _

"_hello Alice" a dark voice called out to her. Alice opened her eyes only to find darkness again. _

"_what a beautiful young girl. Absolutely delicious" Alice shuddered from the sound of his voice "scared? Oh Alice, your not in the position to refuse me. Whose going to save you? Your all alone in the middle of no-where. So many things I could do to you Alice" she then felt an arm creep its way around her waist whist his hand began to caress her neck. She tried desperately to wrestle her way out of his grasp. _

"_Someone help me!!!!!" she cried. "please In the name of God someone help me!"_

"_Alice Alice Alice, no one will hear you. You can't escape me twice. I will punish you Alice" He suddenly grabbed Alice's neck and began to choke her. _

"_HELP ME!"_

"_Alice wake up!"_

_Alice shot up from her bed in a feverish sweat. She jumped into someone's arms and began to sob. They tenderly began to stroke her hair. She pulled away and looked up to find Terrance's face full of worry. Terrance placed a damp cloth gingerly on her forehead as he put her back on the bed._

"_T-Terrance what's going on?"_

"_you were having a nightmare" Terrance's face started to go red as he turned his head away from her. "I heard you screaming and I thought that someone might have been hurting you. When I ran in….you had bruises all across your neck" Alice slowly raised her hand to touch her neck. Just as Terrance had said she had huge black bruises coving her skin._

" _I know running in your chambers in the middle of the night is extremely disrespectful Miss Knightly and I understand completely if you wish to dismiss me at the next port of call." Terrance stood to leave._

"_Wait!" Terrance continued to walk away "Please Terrance" Terrance stopped and slowly turned back to her. Her hair was all over the place and tangled in knots. Her eyes were red and tear stained from fear, and her once cream coloured skin was now covered with dark, violent bruises. As Terrance looked at her he couldn't help but notice how radiant she was. _

"_Thank you, for coming to find me. You are in no trouble. You are a true friend to me Terrance. Truly"_

_They smiled at one another as Terrance pulled down into a bow._

" _I am honoured Miss Knightley. Your safety aboard this vessel is vital to the arrangements in China. And…..I honestly have no idea what I would do to myself if something happened to you when it was in my power to stop it. I-I do not think I could live with myself." Terrance lowered his head and showed a shy smile. "I shall retire back to my sleeping quarters now I am assured you are safe. Have a pleasant nights sleep Miss Knightley" Alice gave a quiet giggle_

"_Terrance please, how many times must I tell you to call me Alice?"_

"_Very well then" Terrance grinned before he closed the door behind him "Sweet dreams Alice"_

_As Terrance disappeared from the room Alice released a small sigh and rested into her pillow as she began to whisper "Sweet dreams my darling, wonderful Terrance"_

_~~~ * ~~~_

_Lord Ascot looked out onto the helm of the ship as a few members of the crew lazily continued their work into the early hours. Many of the new crew were picked up at the last port of call, an idea encouraged by Alice to employ workers from across the globe. _

"_My Lordship, how might I assist you this beautiful night" the cold empty voice sent an unusual shiver up the Lords spine. Said member of crew was stood in the shadows of the ship - seemingly comfortable lingering where no-one could see him. _

"_I was just inspecting the work of fine employees like yourself I am sure. What position to hold on my vessel?"_

"_I am part of the Royal Highnesses Navy, I am here as your protection my good Lord. You and your Apprentice" The man stood into the light now. His tall, thinly body stood strong. His pale skin and jet black hair standing out in the harsh moonlit night. And his left eye scarred horrifically. _

"_Yes, I shall not let little Alice come in any harms way whilst I am aboard" _


	3. Whiskey and Whispers

**Hello again! Thankies again for the reviews! Love getting them! **

**I was asked if I made Terrance's' name Terrance on purpose. The answer to that is yes. The Mad Hatter/Tarrant Hightop lives in Underland, drinking Tea, wearing a big hat, talking to floating cats, mice and hares. Terrance Mc Doorman lives in England in Upper land, currently working aboard the HMS Wonder. You see if i made his name Tarrant then it would be the same person that lives in Underland; Terrance is a totally different person with individual thoughts and feelings. **

**Few that was a mouth full! :P back to the story and remember that i own nothing in this story but my character Terrance! On with the show!**

Land.

Alice never thought that the sight of land would conjure up such joyful emotions.

All her life she had longed for adventure, however after spending a month on board a ship in the middle of the Mediterranean Alice longed for a moment of stillness and anything that didn't smell of salt water.

Terrance often reminded her that Turkey was their second port of call and that she would have to cope with sea life for another year yet before they made it to China. To this Alice would simply smile and remind him that events that change your life often take place in mere minutes let alone a whole year.

This would occur only on the fleeting occasion that Terrance would ever be able to see Alice. The new General had been working Terrance dreadfully, leaving him battered, bruised and exhausted. One occasion had left him so injured that the ship's doctor needed to be called, leaving Alice frantic and furious.

His absence had given Alice more time to find Underland. Ever since the night Terrance ran into her room she had frequently been going to (or at least having brief moments) in Underland with her friends. More often than not she would be with Chessur and the Hatter. These talks were one of the few moments Alice didn't die of boredom.

She had often been locked away in her room as "a ship isn't really the right place for a women m'lady" and "these men are so foul a moment in their presence would shake you to the very core" and such things. Terrance had seen through this and took her out one night at 3 in the morning and taught her how a ship actually works. It was a beautiful clear night, the starry sky reminded her of the nights in Underland and the Moon so similar to the strange and yet comforting grin that belonged to one of her dearest and most helpful friend. She missed them dreadfully. She had never encountered such honest and true friends – except, of course, for Terrance( whom in his own right and unbeknown to himself) was apart of Underland aswell. To have a piece of Underland with her gave Alice one of the greatest feelings imaginable. His link to the other world was a perfectly understandable and logical reason for Alice's blushes and fond feelings for him. At least, that's what Alice told herself.

A soft Scottish accent broke her trail of thought.

"Alice? I was wondering what you had planned whilst we're in port?" He spoke so quietly Alice could barely hear him.

"I am under instructions not to leave the vessel as its far too dangerous for a lady of my status and age to be wandering about a foreign country without a husband." To this Terrance chuckled and turned to look her in the eyes

" I know what Lord Ascot has planned for you, however im asking what you have planned for yourself to do" He grinned at her in a sly manner, fully understanding Alice's plans before she had begun to think them.

Alice grinned back and chuckled " why that entirely depends on what the rest of the crew are doing! I don't want to be stuffed up in a boat when i could be out with people trying new things"

"I think you might regret that statement! Were going to a local inn, according to the men in the rigging were going to have a drinking contest to see who can hold their liquor."

"Are you saying that women can't hold their liquor as well as men Mr McDorman?" she playfully teased him.

"Of course not M'lady! However you look far too innocent and wholesome to have ever tried one shot of whiskey" Alice held her head up high and turned to the crew

"Gentlemen! It has come to my attention that Mr McDorman here doesn't believe Women can hold their drink! So I would like to challenge him to a drinking contest! First one on the ground has to buy the whole crew rounds for the whole night!" the whole crew cheered and yelled (the types never to refuse a drink). Terrance shook his head in defiance. The crew began to murmur after seeing this. "Whats the matter Terrance? Afraid that I'm going to win?" she smiled cheekily at him. Terrance grinned at her and shook hands

"Deal! And I'll live to regret this!"

SLAM

Seventh round of whiskey gone.

The inn stunk of tobacco and lager. Of the Hookah Pipes so similar to Absolum's and the fog of fumes. The loud yells of crew members who surrounded the table where Terrance and Alice (who had disguised herself in common clothing) and the screams from barmaids who were getting more than they bargained for with certain customers.

The crew and Terrance were quite surprised Alice had lasted as long as she had. So was Alice.

"You can alwayshh forfeit! Theresh nothing wrong with losing" Terrance slurred.

"-hic- NEVWER! Next round!" but as Alice stuck her hand out for a waitress she found her body falling to the ground. Her hand was quickly caught by Terrance who then fell down with her.

They both erupted in laughter on the slimy and sticky floor. They both stumbled back up and sat down.

"You know Alice you remind me of a Scottishhh rhyme I know!" Cried Terrance.

"Really!? Oh please tell me!!" Alice cryed in drunken naivety.

" I think its something like;

_Oh, the sadness of her sadness when she's sad_

_Oh, the gladness of her gladness when she's glad_

_But the sadness of her sadness _

_And the gladness of her gladness_

_Are nothing like her madness when she's Mad!_"

the whole Inn erupted into laughter and cheered for Terrance.

"Thats a wonderful peom about me! Yesh, deffinatly about me!" she giggled

" Its true because you are quite mad!" He cryed in drunken honesty

"Ofcourse! All the best ones are!!"

The evening continued to calm down after these events until the early hours of the morning when the crew began to treck back to she ship before they began work at midday.

Both Terrance and Alice began whisper as the sluggishly made their way back to the ship.

"Terrance? Do i have any muchness?" Terrance looked at her as though examining a painting and then quickly began walking again.

"yes. Even though im not quite sure what im looking for. A part of me is saying you have alot of muchness inside of you." Alice smiled softly at Terrance. Even when he didn't know what he was talking about he still knew how to make Alice feel completly happy.

"now what about me Alice? Do i have any of this Muchness?"

"My darling Terrance; you have more muchness than i could ever hope to have" and with that they separated to their separate quarters with soft smiles upon their faces.

Unbeknown to them, the scarred and dark eyes of the General were following and eventually settled on Alices small and delicate frame. His mind wandered to dark thoughts too bitter and cruel to describe. He watched the golden curls of Alice's silken hair and the cream cheeks of her face painted with a soft and delicate blush. And to have the goddess walk tauntingly and temptingly, wearing the clothes that extenuated her beautiful and pure form. Her stunning blue eyes set upon another man made a large wave of jealousy consume him. He would claim the girl as his own. Brand her marble skin with his hands and lips. He would make her his.


End file.
